ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Watch Dogs: Texas Chronicles
Watch Dogs: Texas Chronicles is a 2026 open-world, hacking game. It is developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft, it is set to be released in April 14, 2026 for the PC, Wii U II, PlayStation 5, Sega Giga Slab & Xbox Two. The game take place in 3 fictional cities in Texas: Fort Worth, Corpus Christi & Midland. It is the 1st spin-off Watch Dogs games, and it has 2 players to play together. You play as any character whenever you want, on the Wii U II versions, there's 20 save files that you can save your Watch Dogs game. Playable Characters *'Gabriel Thomas (age: 32), '''he is appearance with the Blue T-Shirt, Yellow Pants & Yellow Sneakers. *'Abby Lianshi (age: 28), she is appearance with her Purple T-Shirt, Pink Jeans & Pink Sneakers. *'''Jessica Lianshi (age: 30), she is appearance with her Lime T-Shirt, White Shorts & White Boots. *'Marcus Holloway (age: 34)', Marcus returned from Watch Dogs 2 with a different clothes, he is appearance with Red T-Shirt, Blue Pants & Black Boots. Gameplay This game has the same gameplay from Watch Dogs 4, you can explore the state of Texas where it was more safe. You are allowed to customized your character, cars and houses. Houses are purchased returned from Watch Dogs 2. This game lets you enter the Strip Club, Texas Clothes Shop, Texas 24/7 (to regain health) and the police station at anytime you want. Skills *Blackout *Pipe Lift *More Cash *Weapons Damage *Vehicle Drift Smartphone Apps *Map *Car Spwaner *Replay mission *Quick Save *Call Taxi *Care Package (deliveres: money, health kit, body armor and weapons) *Skills Hackable Objects *ATM *Security Camera *Lights *Vehicle Control *Roadblock Vehicles *Most of all vehicles returned from Watch Dogs 4, Grand Theft Auto VI & GTA: San Andreas to this game. * SportsEdit BudgetsEdit MotorcyclesEdit *VN-Bike 290 *Chokomoto *Vinhoto *Chopper *VietCustom Cycle *Light Moto *Red Fire Moto * PerformencesEdit LawEdit *Police Cruiser (based on the GTA SA Premier with 3 police variants.) *Police Sentinel (based on GTA SA Sentinel with 3 police variants.) *Police Boat *Police Helicopter *Police Landstalker (based on GTA VI Texas Ranger Division Albany Landstalker) *APC (based on the Textron TAPV) *Unmarked Landstalker (GTA VI Unmarked Landstalker) *Enforcer (based on 2024 International HX Hazmat Truck, TRD SWAT) *Spartan (GTA VI MRAP Cougar 4x4) *Mobile Command Center (based on TRD 2024 International HX Mobile Command Center) *SWAT Tank (based on the GTA SA TRD SWAT Tank) *Phantom Badger * BoatsEdit *Jetmax *Yacht (uncontrollable) *Sail boat *Taxi boat *Speed boat *Pefformence Boat * EmergencyEdit *Fire Truck (3 variants of each cities) *Ambulance (3 variants of each cities) *Hazmat Truck (based on the 2024 International HX Hazmat Truck) (3 variants of each cities) * HelicoptersEdit *Police Helicopter (Texas Ranger Division Bell 407 Helicopter) *VN-Helito *HCMC-Helitour Helicopter *FBI UH-60 Blackhawk *Texas Army National Guard UH-60 Blackhawk Weapons *Most of all weapons returned from Watch Dogs 4 to this game. *AK-12 *LWRC M6A2 *UMP.45 *XM8 LMG *MPT-76 *Colt M4A2 *M9A3 Pistol *M110 Sniper *M204 Shotgun *M58 Grenade *Flashbang *Tear Gas *M134 Minigun *M202 FLASH Melee *Baseball Bat *Nightstick Landmarks in game *International Airport *Police Station *Fire Station *Hospital *Strip Club *Texas Clothes Shop *Texas 24/7 (to regain health) *Texas Football Staduim *Greyhound Bus Station *FBI Headquarters *Texas Army National Guard Base *Fort Worth Naval Air Station *Swimming Pool Arena *Ghost Plaza *Libya Mountain *Dark Witch Gardens Characters *'Gabriel Thomas' *'Abby Lianshi' *'Jessica Lianshi' *'Marcus Holloway' *'Josh' *'Richard Phillips' *'Trevor MacNaught' *'Domenic Hussein' Districts *District 1 *District 2 *District 3 *District 4 *District 5 *District 6 *District 7 *District 8 *District 9 *District 10 *District 11 *District 12 *District 13 *District 14 *District 15 *District 16 *District 17 *District 18 *District 19 *Buffalo Avenue *Saint Ash Avenue *Rorke Avenue *Hollywood Avenue Hotspots *International Airport: There are 3 airports for each cities to prepare for the flight, and make sure the electronic devices are on the airplane mode. *Strip Club: 230 people are dancing and 7 extra are working on the bar. *Swimming Pool Arena: People are swimming by playing sports in the huge pool tournaments, there was a change room separated by gender. *Football Staduim: There was 86 people playing football, and the time was set within 5 minutes to play in 3 rounds. Category:2026 Category:Watch Dogs Category:PlayStation 5 Category:Wii U II Category:Xbox Two Category:Ubisoft Category:Open World